


心底野兽

by Limos



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limos/pseuds/Limos
Kudos: 5





	心底野兽

—要说起他们的第一次，早就湮灭在光怪陆离记忆里，像是套着霓虹眩晕的光圈，让人瞧得不真切。唯一记得是，是那个潮湿黏腻的夏天，带着微微的咸湿，轻柔的风和滴落的汗，缠绵得分不开的吻。

陈飞宇其实很早时候就看上了罗云熙，要说是看中并不太准确，完全是他单方面地对这个人惊鸿一瞥，偶然从同学手机里看到了一个侧脸，就悄悄记在了心里。要不怎么说他们家都有点颜控的底子，一回看见了个真的神仙哥哥，少不得魂牵梦萦，夜夜如庄周梦蝶，唯愿对方入梦。

后来的事，大半的人都知道。他静悄悄地蛰伏了小两年，偶尔也状似不经意地关注一下对方的动向。这种事就像钓鱼，急不得，还得先养着。白天看着罗云熙微笑接受采访温润如玉，夜晚在梦里欣赏白衬衫的人踩着心尖跳舞，跳芭蕾的足尖每一下都点得心蠢蠢欲动。

陈飞宇没别的优点，善于忍耐，善于克制。从当初那个小胖子到瘦长潇洒的少年不过也用了小半年而已，食欲和性欲一样，都是人的一种欲望，他觉得自己能驯服这种欲望。

直到2019年，养了许久的蛊终于有了破碟的那一天。

从传出要拍二哈开始，陈飞宇就满身心为这部剧，这个角色做好了准备。听说某个许多人期待的演员可能也会参与竞争，他根本没把那人放在心上，他知道，没人竞争得过他。这种莫名的自信和笃定沸腾在血液里，让心许久都冷不下来。

师尊是墨燃的，罗云熙只能是他的。

这是个秘密，是个外界看来都十分乖顺的人心底，被困的野兽。

罗云熙是个矛盾又坦然的人。两种截然相反的气质总是轻易地融化在他身上，他好像乍看起来毫无防备，天真又温软，细究又透着点勾人的疏离，疏离地恰到好处，是高岭之花只配让人仰望。

许多人觉得他很活泼，说话带着绵柔，凑近盯着人看，眼睛端得全是纯净。可他到底不是个十几岁少年了，看上去与年龄不相符的干净纯真到底是真是假全看别人怎么想。他经历过被信赖的人捅刀，被落井下石，仍然报以微笑。好像世界以痛吻他，他只想着回报以歌。

有时候，罗云熙自己也分不清到底什么才是真实的样子。

在快乐的喧闹的世界背后，他也有尖刻冷漠，冰冻住的疯狂。从小个性张扬，当然不是一盆冷水泼下就能熄灭所有火焰。只不过他学会藏着，比如藏到游戏世界里，或者是夜深人静，偷偷摘下面具。

跳动的火种自然是掩得全须全尾，偶尔从他眉眼窥见的一二风华促就了身上矛盾的气质。仿佛上一秒他还在笑，是把自己柔软剖开在世界下的小王子，下一秒，他眼睛里的慈悲怜悯就带上了说不清的味道。散漫又刻意，迷离却真实。

用现在流行的话说就是，又纯又欲。

故而，罗云熙的身边从来不缺人追，从小到大，他也习惯了这种莫名的狂热与追捧。但他并不是主动的性子，甚至还会躲，漫不经心地从来不把这些东西看在眼里。

老实说，在看完剧本之后主动接下二哈的剧本实属是他自己都意外的事。

但罗云熙在隐隐期待。

两个人做出的决定不知道是命运的偶然还是必然，吸引他们的也许是墨宗师和楚宗师心怀天下的气度，亦或是踏仙君的狂傲和楚晚宁的执迷。

总而言之，角色总有一部分，是他们自己。

这部戏，也就在这么暗哑的火光里慢慢开始。

刚进组那会儿，两人尚不太熟，尚是遵循循规蹈矩的那一套，互相喊着老师和名字。不过这种日子也没持续多久，陈飞宇坚持不懈的微信问好很快就出卖了他的心思。罗云熙只当是又一个小朋友入戏太深，一时鬼迷心窍。

谁知道陈飞宇比他想得胆子要大。暗着来不行，还能明着来。比如剧本删减的吻戏，本身不用演的戏份还被陈飞宇单独拎出来，要求先熟悉感情。罗云熙面上笑得温柔，心底微微冷笑，只当是又一个难缠的对象。可他到底得配合太子爷的心思，到底，对方生得也是剑眉星目，他不吃亏。

练吻戏最好的地方自然得是没人的，想去想去就是酒店房间。那天陈飞宇敲开了他罗老师的房门，两人一开始只是按着剧本浅尝即止，他几乎虔诚地亲吻眼前人浅色的唇。不知怎么，吻着吻着，吻出了点火气。

被一个小自己十二岁的人摁在床上吻，显然有失分寸，可陈飞宇一米九三的身高压制着，罗云熙动弹不得。原本说好的浅吻，看对方也没有要结束的意思。想想这些天，这位小朋友的频繁示好，还有故意扮猪吃老虎的示弱撒娇，明明一个大高个子，还要装作犬系宠物情人。

罗云熙又心软了，他总是很轻易就心软。被吻得艰难喘息之际，他还起了点略带恶意的小心思，想要去调笑起陈飞宇拙劣的吻技。年轻人的吻总是莽撞毫无章法，罗老师决定亲自教一下。

他主动伸手揽过身上人的脖颈，送上自己的唇，主动开启齿关，任由对方的舌头入侵他每一寸气息。

陈飞宇一愣，先是没想到罗云熙的动作，随后反客为主，看着对方挑眉毛的挑衅动作，越发用力地吻起来，柔软的舌头交缠着，像发誓要吞进对方所有津液一样。

好的学生，就是领会能力极佳。

很快，偌大的房间就只剩下两个人啧啧作响的亲吻，暧昧而凌乱的呼吸交织在一起，衣料摩挲着彼此逐渐升高的体温。

陈飞宇很快就不满足于此，他大胆的一只手往下探索，轻而易举解开了罗云熙胸口的衬衫纽扣。罗云熙原本迷蒙的眼神转而清醒，抓住胸前做乱的手就想掰开。

但陈飞宇一把握住了他纤细的手腕，直接禁锢着摁倒了床铺之上。

罗云熙明白，他逃不掉了。  
可他根本也没想逃。

是从入组时问好的亮晶晶眼神，还是每天定时送到的烤蛋糕，又或者是不论拍戏间隙还是戏中，那炙热赤诚的眼神，无时无刻不在追随者他。

那是陈飞宇一腔孤勇，满是热血的爱意。那炙热的温度逐渐把他的心融化，让罗云熙的世界里有了陈飞宇三个字，逐渐逐渐，抹不去。

他们两个人就好像在玩偷心游戏，明明都知道对方的心思，却绕着圈，不说爱，也不讲情，谁先低头都有点认输的意思。两个那么想赢的人，都等着对方先臣服。

不过一个是温柔的圈套，一个是勾心的迂回。

结果，当然是两个人都输了。

罗云熙迷迷糊糊地想着，身上的人却已经像是一只大型犬埋首在他颈侧疯狂闻嗅气息，边舔着那隔着血管薄薄的皮肤，边留下一个个咬痕。

明天指定是又青又紫，小朋友就是没轻没重。到时候戏服都遮不住。

罗云熙略微的不满重新淹没在陈飞宇黏糊湿热的吻里，陈飞宇含着他的唇，两个人吸吮对方唇舌， 来不及吞下的液体弄得唇瓣透亮，浅色的唇被反复蹂躏成玫瑰绯红。

罗云熙的眼眶也红了。

他总是一激动就先眼尾醺红，这次也不落下。

陈飞宇吻着吻着，就从他的唇吻到了鼻尖然后干脆一路，俯身亲吻他的眼角，煽情又靡丽。

罗云熙有点受不住陈飞宇这种细密的折磨，一点点勾起他的欲望，太慢了，慢得让人心痒。

他一把拽住陈飞宇的领口，半喘着边恶狠狠地警告他，“衬衫很贵的，别弄脏它。”

说完，陈飞宇贴着罗云熙的耳垂，低沉地笑了一声。 那带着独特欲望低沉的少年音催的罗云熙耳朵又是一红，随后轰得蔓延开，脸颊绯红。

陈飞宇说，“遵命。”

他手指灵活地解开了罗云熙身上的衬衫，一个又一个的扣子就像是拆开礼物的丝带。禁欲的最高境界不过是顺从欲望，一点点的，把所有圣洁都玷污弄脏。

陈飞宇以为他能驯服这种欲望，直到这一刻罗云熙躺在他身下，如冰萤的蝴蝶折翼，被迫舒展开脆弱颤抖的身体，每一寸皮肤都腻理靡红，那是动情的粉红色，和含春水的眼眸。

他不得不承认，那欲望似火在灼烧，从没一刻停止过，让他从身到心都在叫嚣着渴。

渴求着罗云熙身上的味道。

现在，他如愿了。

衬衫被皱巴巴丢弃在床下，一同被丢下的还有内裤。两条男士的CK内裤叠在一起，跌落床沿，悄无声息。

他们几乎是赤诚相见。

赤裸的肌肤一旦贴在一起，那灼热的温度迅速点燃，好像室内温度都高了几度。

陈飞宇一手抚弄着罗云熙纤细的腰肢，另一手，径直跑向了下身的禁区。天知道他每天看着罗云熙那盈盈一握的细腰在他面前晃荡，不止一次，透过层层的纱衣，他恨不得当下就锢着那人的腰身，在怀中好好把玩。

罗云熙的腰很细，却不是单纯的瘦弱，白皙平坦的腰肢上还有川字型的腹肌，往下，是人鱼线，漂亮又流畅。

这样的身体本身就是艺术品，陈飞宇不住地落下一个又一个吻，像是要吻遍全身。

几乎没人知道，腰肢是罗云熙的敏感点。

温热的吻如同羽毛一经落下，他就不住弹起，似是粘板上的鱼，不甘心再被拦腰禁锢住。陈飞宇感受到罗云熙的反应，他更进一步地，伸舌舔了腰间皮肤，换的身下人身体又是一阵颤抖。

那如同羊脂玉般的肌肤上现在满是自己种下的痕迹。薄薄的皮肤轻轻吮吸便会留下一个红红的印记。越看，越觉得欲罢不能。

陈飞宇埋首于罗云熙的腰间，舌尖沿着皮肤向上，留下冰凉的水迹激得皮肤越加敏感。就以这样的姿势，他抬头看了一眼，正撞上罗云熙含春的水眸。那双眼睛在演师尊的时候是一片清冷，现在，则是烧红的欲望。

罗云熙看见了对方眼睛里自己不堪的倒影，不忍侧过头，手却不自觉摸向陈飞宇的发间，默许对方更过分的行为。

陈飞宇决定给这份诚实，特别的奖励。

他启唇含住了一粒茱萸，反复地用舌头舔弄顶端，牙齿轻柔地摁碾着。另一手粗粝而直接地抚弄上另一边红果。

“唔。。。。嗯。。。”

双重的刺激袭向罗云熙，他咬着下唇，眼尾红得像是要滴血，还泛着水光。

这种刺激而煎熬的折磨直到他胸前乳粒被玩弄得充血才罢休，可作恶的人只不过是换个地方继续兴风作浪，完全像是一个熊孩子，四处放火。

陈飞宇下一步，握住了挺立的性器。

两个人都早就兴致昂扬，勃发的火热顶端分泌出透明的液体，当紧贴在一起，似乎都能感觉到对方一突一突的跳动。

罗云熙想要伸手捂住眼睛，明明是他先挑起的战争，他却有些承受不住这种难耐的羞耻感。陈飞宇当然不会让他如愿。

看着罗云熙那红得极致的眼尾，溢泄出的那种摄人心魄之美，还有转身想要遮掩，欲说还休的反差。像是高岭之花被人摘下，现在，有人要让他狠狠绽放。

一瞬间，陈飞宇忽然理解了踏仙君的所作所为。任谁看见的这样的人，会心动那？想弄脏他，从内到外都沾染上自己的气味，想珍藏起来，藏在怀里。

“师尊。”

陈飞宇的声音沙哑性感得可怕，那是欲念催动的低吟。

“你看，你都湿了。” 陈飞宇说着，一手恶意抚弄对方火热前端，指尖染上透明液体。

“呃哈。。。” 忽如其来激增的感觉让罗云熙没忍住呻吟出声，他干脆也不甘示弱，对上陈飞宇的眼睛，醺红的眼角还带着泪光，几分倔强和蓄意

他整个人贴向身上人，呢喃着，“小朋友，你也是啊。”

如桃花的唇翕动，带着几丝说不清道不明的意味。

陈飞宇不气反笑，眼睛闪着危险的光芒，他甚少在人前表露出这样的状态，在严格完美主义和秩序狂的表层下，是深重的反叛面。心底野兽一经释放，便永远关不起来。

“等会让你知道，到底大不大。”

酒店卧室里没有润滑剂，陈飞宇一把揽住身下人的腰，把罗云熙抱了起来，几步走到浴室，把人重新压在了冰凉的浴室玻璃上。

突如其来的悬空让罗云熙没得选择，只能双腿卡住对方的腰， 幸而芭蕾舞演员的天赋让他柔韧度足够支撑这样高难度的动作。只不过地心引力影响，全身重量全压在了一个地方，使得某个隐秘部位紧贴着昂扬火热，好几次，都差点要突破而入。

被压倒玻璃上，不过也只是个开始。

陈飞宇一把拿过旁边的沐浴露，芳香的冰凉液体从他的手指侵入罗云熙的身体。紧密的穴口被逐渐打开，粘腻的液体泛着白色泡沫，滑腻地为开拓做准备。

他不忘一边吻着他的罗老师，以防体内突如其来的不适。

当穴口慢慢柔软湿滑，纤长的手指换成了粗硬的性器，顶部强硬破开禁锢，一寸寸挺进去。

“。。唔。。。哈。。”

被填满撑大的快感从罗云熙嘴角溢泄出声，陈飞宇只觉身体进入到无比紧致的甬道，满足地发出喟叹。

两人不过静止了瞬息，而后缓慢地挺动起来。

罗云熙背后抵在冰凉的浴室玻璃上，身前却是火热的入侵和纠缠的热吻，可谓冰火两重天。身体内的物件横冲直撞，把他几次撞向玻璃，几乎有种要被顶破的窒息感。

可快感不会骗人。

小朋友缺乏技巧的蛮力凶猛而直白，冲撞地他如一叶小舟漂浮在大海中央，只能随着舵手起伏。白色浪潮层层叠起，一开始还带着点刺痛，后来就舒展为酥麻的痒，进而转化为灭顶快感。

这个姿势本就进入得很深，加上陈飞宇猛力的顶撞，好像体内整个都被填满，涨得难以忍受。

罗云熙的腿很快就发软，泛着红的足尖几乎架不住他的小朋友，破碎的呻吟随着抽插动作回荡在浴室里，格外淫靡。

“嗯。。。放我。。啊。。下来。”

罗云熙手臂圈着陈飞宇的肩膀，话音间隐约带上了哭腔。陈飞宇有些疼惜地亲吻着罗云熙的侧脸，闻言把人靠着洗手台放下。

说是放下，不过是换了个姿势。

罗云熙双腿无力地岔开抵在大理石的洗手台上，手臂支撑住洗手台的镜子，勉强稳住身体。 而他的腰被陈飞宇从身后死死圈住，身下火热猛地撤出而后狠狠全部撞进去。

有晶莹的汗顺着肌肉线条落下，但无人顾及。

罗云熙觉得自己全身都被弄得黏糊糊的，他想起来陈飞宇很早以前说过，他小时候喜欢吃东西所以手上总是黏糊糊的。这样看来，自己现在就是他的大餐。

甬道被撑大到极致，体内炙热一再壮大，擦过敏感的某个地方，激得他又是浑身一抖，差点射出来。

罗云熙半眯开眼睛，看着镜子里淫靡的画面。他大开大合的打开身体，被一个小自己十二岁的大男孩攻城略地。

陈飞宇感觉到了他的视线，靠近罗云熙的耳畔，又是吐出一句如同咒语般的话，

“好好看，师尊，是谁在操你。”

他们仿佛置身于巫山殿，罗云熙是那毫无招架之力的楚妃，陈飞宇成了为所欲为的踏仙君。

镜子被吐出的热气氤氲一部分，但清晰的下半部分仍映照出他们的结合之处，桃红色的穴口不知餍足地吞吐着硕大器物，湿滑液体打湿了整个大腿根。

太煽情了。罗云熙身体一紧。

陈飞宇按着他的腰，要他睁开眼睛。一边含着耳垂亵玩着从前不敢想的人，一边看着镜子里，被玩弄到浑身发抖的人。律动的频率逐渐加快，他在享受身下人的如泣如诉。

灭顶的快感最终来临，罗云熙腰肢一软，整个身体沉下去，吞没到极致。体内火热器物颤动着，一股股微凉的液体射向甬道深处。他也忍不住跟着射了出来，白浊液体一半洒在他们腿上，一半溅在了透亮的镜子。像是在诉说着他们有多疯狂。

陈飞宇绷紧身体，手臂青筋分明，直到完全释放。他不住地吻着怀中人。

罗云熙已经完全没有力气，半靠在身后的陈飞宇身上，镜子里白皙身体几乎每一处完整，满是红痕，连大腿根部都弥漫暧昧的痕迹。腰肢往下也被捏弄的大手制造出了痕迹。

他闭眼有些昏昏欲睡。陈飞宇也没有开口打破这一刻的余韵。

现在，罗老师终于从内到外，都沾满他的气味了。他心满意足地抱着罗云熙，就像拥抱着整个世界。

从小被良好家教教导的人，能够在方方面面保持克制礼貌，唯独遇到爱的人。曾几何时，他的父亲说过，爱情这个事本身是没有条件的，爱情本身就是唯一的条件。 现在，他找到了着唯一的条件。

是他所有欲念，释放牢笼的心底野兽。

翌日，陈飞宇买好了粥，小心翼翼地在罗云熙床边等着人醒。

阳光朦胧，是晨光大好。

罗云熙睫毛颤动，睁开了眼睛。

“你。。。有哪里不舒服吗？” 陈飞宇忽然又没了昨天晚上的气势，语气软和地，生怕对方会生气一样。

罗云熙笑了。自己选的小狼狗，跪着也得宠完。

“没事，我很好。”

他拉下陈飞宇，交换了一个绵长的早安吻。

金色洒落的光辉里，少年寻到了唯一心安处，主动把野兽的牵绳、心底的钥匙递给了眼前选定的人，甘愿被驯服，甘愿献上自己的一生。


End file.
